death is timeless
by warriorfb
Summary: A place I will store my doctor who/Harry Potter one shot stories/ideas, it will most likely not be in chronological order. quality and quantity may vary.


**A.N. I'm not sure how I came up with this, or what got me started, but, I actually like, I think I just needed my head on something else, and needed a to rant for a bit, I have got quite a lot on my mind at the moment.**

 **It is short, lacks any interaction with the doctor(just put an image of a shocked 10th doctor in listening to harry ranting about his live), but it is better than nothing.**

 **Just think of this as a conversation practice for me or something... end of all, I liked it, hope you liked it as well.**

 **similarities**

* * *

 **Someday, somewhere, between the 10th doctor, the master of death and the commander of death.**

* * *

"At least you don't see the dates above everyone's head! The dates when they will die, every day, every hour, every second, every person, everywhere! And if I try and stop one from dieing, more people die! I tried it once, to save the life of my girlfriend! Two days I was able to keep her on this plain, two days… and for what! For 12.709 children, 36.929 woman and 38.329 man to die because of it!"

"So you see? It is not you that death follows, it's me death follows like a lost puppy, but this puppy can not be controlled, everyone has their set day of death, you can not cheat it, so many more will die because of it, in the end, I wondered if it was even worth it? So many lives to save the one I loved."

"I offered death to take me instead, but he did not let me go, instead he took everything I cared about, my entire race destroyed in two days, every single wizard, every single witch, an entire gene pool wiped out because of me, because I was to selfish to let my girlfriend join the realm of the dead!"

"So doctor, you think you have it difficult, you are nothing! Try seeing the death days of everyone you meet, every person you come across, the first thing you know about someone, the first thing you learn about someone, that thing is when they will die, and then you may tell me, do you really have it so hard? Yes, you outlive every one of your friends, but at least you don't see the date of their death every day you are with them, you have control over where in time and space you go, where I do not, you have more control over your live then anyone of us!"

In a flesh of light a small figure appeared.

"You forgot something little brother, you are not alone!" The thirteen year old boy with black hair and a green with red highlight in it said. "I made a promise the day I went through the death portal, a promise which I am not about to break now, I would always be there when you needed me most, but at that moment, my role in your story in the wizarding world was finished, I was needed somewhere else, but now, now I am back, I do not know for how long, but I am back."

"And Harry, there is one more thing, the two of you have a few things in common, for one, you always want to be normal, but in the end always will be different from everybody else, you always run into trouble with and without searching for it, and always are forced to try and prevent it from hurting anyone else, placing yourself as a shield in front of those who cannot defend themselves, and last of all, you both can not ignore the cries of a child."

"This is what makes the two of you the most powerful and most dangerous people in the universe, you never do something for yourselves, but always to protect those who can not do so themselves, for as long as both of you can remember. Be proud of who you are, because you are what will always stand in the way of any threat to any race, but both have a weakness for the human race however much they hurt you, you are always there to help them out in their hour of need, but if need be, will stand between the human race and another race if the human race suppresses them, take the oot for example."

"You are the yin of the universe, and maybe the daleks are the yang, remember Harry, doctor, good can not live without the evil being there as well, it's the law of the universe, light with shadow, day follows night... and live always leads to death…"

"we are all afraid of who we are, who we will be, who we could be, and who we were, we have all done things, made decisions that were not right, but some things have been memorised in a different way then it has really gone. Once someone said we should not interfere in our own timeline, but then you remember, you were not as alone that day as your memory shows you, and you find that the decision you once took was not so much choice but necessity."

"And really, is it so bad to be afraid of that which we do not understand? Afraid of losing those we love?"


End file.
